1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to two-section chopsticks with an improved structure and, in particular, to two-section chopsticks with a simple structure and easy manufacturing method.
2. Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 8 that shows a conventional two-section chopstick 4 disclosed in the U.S. Pat. App. No. 20,080,185,853. A connection component 41 is disposed on a lower section 42 for it to connect with an upper section 43. The connection component 41 includes a connection body 411 and a fixing set 412. The fixing set 412 further includes an elastic element 413, an urging element 414, and an accommodating cylinder 415. Alternatively, the lower section 42 can be inserted in reverse into the upper section 43, and held by a holding part 441 of a cover 44. The two-section chopstick 4 can thus be put away.
However, such a two-section chopstick 4 has too many components. Not only is its manufacturing cost higher, it also takes a long time to assemble them.
Please refer to FIG. 9, which shows another conventional two-section chopstick 5 disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 7,341,293. It comprises an upper section 51 and a lower section 52. A ball 53 on the connecting section 521 of the lower section 52 is disposed in an accommodating space 522 via a spring 54 and a fixing block 55. The lower section 52 is thus held in the through hole 511 of the upper section 51. Alternatively, the user can draw the lower section 52 and insert it into the accommodating space 512 on top of the upper section 51. Thus, the two-section chopstick 5 can be put away.
There are still quite a few components in such a two-section chopstick 5. During the manufacturing process, if the ball 53, the accommodating space 522, or the through hole 511 has any error, the lower section 52 cannot be held properly by the upper section 51. There is thus space for improvement.